


Danvid One Shot

by Melanpsycho



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Daniel - Freeform, Danvid, David - Freeform, M/M, My First Smut, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanpsycho/pseuds/Melanpsycho
Summary: I made Daniel a Christian since I thought it'd be more fitting than to try to make sense of his "Scientology" like religion





	Danvid One Shot

David scrambled through the paperwork passive aggressively as Daniel sat next to him innocently smiling. Unfortunately, Daniel had shown to be much more agile than the ginger when performing songs to the kids, warranting a placement at the camp, much to David's disapproval. However, he's a man of his word, so it was out of the question to not give Daniel the job when the blonde man did all that was required of him to stay. So he filled out the paperwork and although he tried to hide it, the acidic feeling of having his pride tampered with seeped through his rigid actions. 

“Are you okay? You seem to be on edge.” Daniel asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

“I'm feeling fantastic! It sure is a pleasure having the chance to work with someone as talented as yourself.” the redhead turned his head and gave a plastic smile before quickly turning back to the work, his jolly expression melting away. 

The blonde took out a plastic cup and water bottle filled with a purple liquid. He filled the cup more than half way and put it next to David's arm that was resting on the desk. 

“You should have some, it'll help you relax.” the blue-eyed boy said calmly.

“You're very kind, but I'm not thirsty.” he repeated the same unconvincing action as before, almost as if it was a reflex to anything Daniel said.

Finally, the man in white got up and stood behind the redhead. He placed his firm manicured hands on the others shoulders, squeezing the tension out of him and rubbing his thumbs in unison at a soothing pace. 

David spasmed quickly and stiffened against the blonds gesture. 

“Wow okay! You know maybe I should set some ground rules for what's appropriate and innapro-” 

A shush cut through his words.

“Don't worry. I know the rules but I also know you work really hard. Dealing with so many kids, I understand. I'm just trying to help you, as a brother in the same work sector.” Daniel whispered in a comforting docile tone. 

David's muscles untied a knot and sunk down comfortably.

“Is that ok?”

“Uh, sure.” the redhead breathed out lethargically, unconvinced.

The blond worked expertly around David's upper back, however it did prove to be somewhat difficult as the fabric burned his perfect hands.

“Why are you so good at everything?” the manipulated man moaned in a mixture of distress and pleasure.

Daniel chuckled “You're sweet, but I'm really not. When I was young I tried out a few jobs to find my niche and I worked as a masseur for a long period of time, I was in high demand, got a lot of practice. But then I was introduced to God and dedicated myself to my Catholic camp, to show as many people as possible the light of our Saviour.”

“Oh, I didn't realise you were religious.” David stated quietly in a daze.

“Are you Catholic?”

“No, atheists.”

Daniel circled pressure points at the back of the other man's neck soliciting soft blissful sighs.

“That's sad to hear.” the blond muttered disappointedly moving up the scalp.

“I'd convert if it'd make me as good as you.” he said unintentionally in a loosened state of mind that grew progressively more peaceful.

“Anything is possible with the power of Christ.”.

After a solid 15 minutes of quiet relaxation Daniel broke the silence with timid whisper.

“I can give you a full back massage if you'd like.”

“Really?” David sounded excited, too hypnotized to think about anything but the expert’s hand movements. 

“Sure...” Daniel smiled peacefully “...just lie on the bed face down.”

David lazily lifted himself up and sunk down heavily onto the bed like a slab of meat whilst the blond took out a small travel size bottle of oil along with a small towel out of his backpack and approached the bed. He knew the items he had weren't enough for what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to ruin his chance of seducing him either, so he made the most of the situation.

He pressed a hand on David's head.

“I need to put a pillow under your chest, would you mind also removing your shirt?”

The ginger turned to his side pressing himself against the wall struggling to take off his shirt, Daniel took advantage of this moment to place a pillow where David could flop onto when done undressing. He folded the little towel and put it a bit further above the pillow, ready for David to rest his forehead onto it. Finally, the redhead freed himself of his upper garments and instinctively putting himself into the right position. From all the movement David felt a bit re-energized however he didn't feel regretful of his decision, he might as well make the most of this new situation rather than stay upset. 

“I'll be using a bit of oil to create the least amount of friction possible, hope that's okay.”

“You're the expert.”

Daniel delicately hovered his soft fingers along the shoulders, arms and down the lower back of the man before him, stopping to shift down David's pants, revealing the once hidden dimples of Venus. 

He places his hands around the man's waist and in a low voice he says “Don't worry, it's just to not get oil on them.” 

David's eyes were wide open and his face emanated heat. He gulped down unsure about how to feel, he couldn't determine whether Daniel's tone was seductive or professional and he couldn't check his face to verify. So he closed his eyes and lay still waiting to feel what would happen. 

Suddenly two warm oiled hands covers his back, neck and shoulders in only a few long streaks, he felt some of the liquid dribble down the contours of his body, caught and absorbed by the sheets underneath. Pressure built in his lower back and spread upwards in a continuous unchanged circular pattern, his muscles slowly untangled any trapped discomfort which allowed him to enjoy the session once more. 

Unnoticed, Daniel positioned his knees on each side of David's waist. His thumbs travelled from pelvis up the man's spine as the palm warmed up the curved surface that ran besides the long indentation. Once all the way to the top, his hands parted ways and squeezed the solid shoulders that softens as David grunted with an intense satisfaction. The masseur softened his grip and worked on the aching joints, swirling his palms and stocking with the tip of his fingers. He leaned over closer to David's ear.

“How is it?”

“Really amazing.”

“Good.” Daniel whispered passing his lips along David's neck, making the man inhale abruptly, shivering at the tingling sensation.

“Sorry I didn't mean to get that close.” Daniel lied followed by a susurration of a laugh.

“It's fine.” David's voice croaked.

“Is it?” 

A few minutes passed and Daniel favoured squeezing motions around David's upper back as well as fumbling his neck

“Is it really okay, David?” whispered the blonde, sounding seductive yet timid. David's throat felt tight so he gave a slight nod. 

Daniel grinned, lowering himself once more, his lips hovered teasingly on the heated skin before kissing it. He kept working the stiffening body with his hands in order retain the ginger’s intoxicated state. 

David's head turned and he exhaled heavily, eyes half closed attempting to see the blond’s face but only managing to see his golden locks of hair. Daniel lowered his naked torso attentively onto David's back, sliding his forearm underneath the other's chest, covering him once more with the warm substance. David moaned surprised, unaware Daniel had his shirt off all along.

“You're something truly special you know, I hope you're really appreciated for your hard work at this camp. You're such a great guy.”

“You really think so?” David questioned although he already naively fed into his lies.

“Absolutely.” Daniel felt like laughing at his own remarks.David scrambled through the paperwork passive aggressively as Daniel sat next to him innocently smiling. Unfortunately Daniel had shown to be much more agile than the ginger when performing songs to the kids, warranting a placement at the camp, much to David's disapproval. However, he's a man of his word, so it was out of the question to not give Daniel the job when the blond man did all that was required of him to stay. So he filled out the paperwork and although he tried to hide it, the acidic feeling of having his pride tampered with seeped through his rigid actions. 

“Are you okay? You seem to be on edge.” Daniel asked with genuine concern.

“I'm feeling fantastic! It sure is a pleasure having the chance to work with someone as talented as yourself.” the redhead turned his head and gave a plastic smile before quickly turning back to the work, his golly expression melting away. 

The blonde took out a plastic cup and water bottle filled with a purple liquid. He filled the cup more than half way and put it next to David's arm that was resting on the desk. 

“You should have some, it'll help you relax.” the blue-eyed boy said calmly.

“You're very kind, but I'm not thirsty.” he repeated the same unconvincing action as before, almost as if it was a reflex to anything Daniel said.

Finally, the man in white got up and stood behind the redhead. He placed his firm manicured hands on the others shoulders, squeezing the tension out of him and rubbing his thumbs in unison at a soothing pace. 

David spasmed quickly and stiffened against the blonds gesture. 

“Okay you know maybe I should set some ground rules for what's appropriate and innapro-” 

A shush cut through his words.

“Don't worry. I know the rules but I also know you work really hard. Dealing with so many kids, I understand. I'm just trying to help you, as a brother in the same work sector.” Daniel whispered in a comforting docile tone. 

David's muscles untied a knot and sunk down comfortably.

“Is that ok?”

“Uh, sure.” the redhead breathed out lethargically, unconvinced.

The blond worked expertly around David's upper back, however it did prove to be somewhat difficult as the fabric burned his perfect hands.

“Why are you so good at everything?” the manipulated man moaned in a mixture of distress and pleasure.

Daniel chuckled “You're sweet, but I'm really not. When I was young I tried out a few jobs to find my niche and I worked as a masseur for a long period of time, I was in high demand, got a lot of practice. But then I was introduced to God and dedicated myself to my Catholic camp, to show as many people as possible the light of our Saviour.”

“Oh, I didn't realise you were religious.” David stated quietly in a daze.

“Are you Catholic?”

“No, atheists.”

Daniel circled pressure points at the back of the other man's neck soliciting soft blissful sighs.

“That's sad to hear.” the blonde muttered disappointedly moving up the scalp.

“I'd convert if it'd make me as good as you.” he said unintentionally in a loosened state of mind that grew progressively more peaceful.

“Anything is possible with the power of Christ.”.

After a solid 15 minutes of quiet relaxation Daniel broke the silence with a timid whisper.

“I can give you a full back massage if you'd like.”

“Really?” David sounded excited, too hypnotized to think about anything but the expert’s hand movements. 

“Sure,” Daniel smiled peacefully “just lie on the bed face down.”

David lazily lifted himself up and sunk down heavily onto the bed on the opposite side of the room, falling like a slab of meat. The blonde took out a small travel size bottle of oil along with a small towel out of his backpack and approached the bed, he knew the items he had weren't enough for what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to ruin his chance of seducing with him either, so he made the most of the situation.

He pressed a hand on David's head to get his attention .

“I need to put a pillow under your chest, would you also mind removing your shirt?”

The ginger turned to his side pressing against the wall struggling to take off his shirt, Daniel took advantage of this moment to place a pillow David could fall onto when done undressing. He folded the little towel and put it a bit further above the pillow, ready for David to rest his forehead onto it. Finally, the redhead freed himself of his upper garments and instinctively placed himself in the right position. From all the movement David felt a bit re-energized however he didn't feel regretful of his decision, he might as well make the most of this new situation rather than stay upset. 

“I'll be using a bit of oil to create the least amount of friction possible, hope that's okay.”

“You're the expert.”

Daniel delicately hovered his soft fingers along the shoulders, arms and down the lower back of the man before him, but stopping to shift down David's pants, revealing the once hidden dimples of Venus. 

He places his hands around the man's waist and in a low voice he said “Don't worry, it's just to not get oil on them.” 

David's eyes were wide open and his face emanated heat. He gulped down unsure about how to feel, he couldn't determine whether Daniel's tone was seductive or professional and he couldn't check the guy’s face to verify either, so he closed his eyes and stood still waiting to feel what would happen. 

Suddenly two warm oiled hands covers his back, neck and shoulders in only a few long streaks, he felt some of the liquid dribble down the contours of his body, caught and absorbed by the sheets underneath. Pressure built in his lower back and spread upwards in a continuous unchanged circular pattern, his muscles slowly untangled any trapped discomfort which allowed him to enjoy the session once more. 

Unnoticed, Daniel positioned his knees on each side of David's waist. His thumbs travelled from pelvis up the man's spine as the palm warmed up the curved surface that ran besides the long indentation. Once all the way to the top, his hands parted ways and squeezed the solid shoulders that softens as David grunted with an intense satisfaction. The masseur softened his grip and worked on the aching joints, swirling his palms and stroking with the tip of his fingers. He leaned over closer to David's ear.

“How is it?”

“Really amazing.”

“Good.” Daniel whispered passing his lips along David's neck, making the man inhale abruptly, shivering at the tingling sensation.

“Sorry I didn't mean to get that close.” Daniel lied followed by a susurration of a laugh.

“It's fine.” David's voice croaked.

“Is it?” 

A few minutes passed and Daniel favoured squeezing motions around David's upper back, occasionally fumbling his neck as well.

“Is it really okay, David?” whispered the blonde, sounding seductive yet timid. David's throat felt tight so he gave a slight nod. 

Daniel grinned, lowering himself once more, his lips hovered teasingly on the heated skin before kissing it. He kept working the stiffening body with his hands in order retain the ginger’s intoxicated state. 

David's head turned and he exhaled heavily, eyes half closed attempting to see the experts face but only managing to see his golden locks of hair. Daniel lowered his naked torso attentively onto David's back, sliding his forearm underneath the other's chest, covering him once more with the warm substance. David moaned surprised, unaware Daniel had his shirt off all along.

“You're something truly special you know, I hope you're really appreciated for the hard work you do at this camp. You're such a great guy.”

“You really think so?” David questioned despite having already naively fed into his lies.

“Absolutely.” Daniel felt like laughing at his own remarks but instead nuzzled the ginger’s neck and started grinding his hips forward, pressing hard enough to make sure David could feel his big dick through the layers of fabric.

“How did you get so enticing, David? Gosh, can you feel how hard I am already?” he swirled his hips around slowly and firmly against the innocent man's ass, simultaneously licking his neck and cuddling him tighter. 

David's cock began to hardened and he went as far as to stick his butt upwards, feeling the blonde's dick pressed between his cheeks through their stifling pants. He'd never been treated in such a special way before and to have someone of a much higher caliber than himself want him so badly, didn't only turn him on but made his heart race and his head tingle in pure joy. He began to turn around which alarmed Daniel, thinking he blew it. Defeated, he gave David space to move and became confused when the man smiled warmly gazing up at him, the timid man's eyes drifted downwards with his hands and he began to unzip his shorts. Lifting his legs he removed the clothing item, throwing it on the floor, moving the pillow under his head before finally bringing his legs back down exposing his vulnerable body and moving his hands next to his face.

“I've never done this before… I don't know what to do.” he stated nervously looking away. 

In that moment Daniel appreciated David's purity and felt something close to genuine admiration for him. He felt he was a perfect candidate for him to marry, someone who could accompany him in heaven, seeing he was able to keep his divine virginity intact, something the blond lost a long time ago which he believed tarnished him. The redhead’s innocence weighed down on his shoulders, telling him to stop there and build something meaningful slowly. But the way his body glimmered as the candlelight flickered over his reflective body accompanied by the lustful look in his eyes and his nervous panting made the devil inside so powerful. Biting his lip, he traced his ring finger along the rising chest, down the navel to the base of David's cock. The redhead held his breath as Daniel wrapped his hand around it, stroking it. His own cock grew bigger as he felt David's twitch in his hand and hearing him let out a rugged exhale. Feeling his self-restraint shattered completely, he unzipped his trousers pulling them off quickly before laying down on David, lifting him up towards him by the waist, supporting his neck with his free hand and desperately kissing the man along his neck, all over his chest and biting his shoulders. His actions were so spontaneous it made David moan and pant rapidly uncertain of what was making Daniel act the way he was, it was like he'd drank a whole bottle of soda and he was presenting symptoms of a sugar rush. Once the blonde finished marking the other’s body with hickeys and kisses, he let David's head rest on the pillow transferring his hand to the redheads butt, squeezing possessively making the sweet guy groan suspensefully. He eagerly kissed the lips of the man quivering below him. The ginger wrapped his arms around the persistent man that held him close and groped him roughly. He was being introduced to erotic sensations he never discovered on his own before and the overbearing pleasure made him tremble.

Daniel rubbed David's entrance breaking the kiss.

“You're so sweet and precious…” the blonde licked the other man's neck before continuing “It feels so wrong taking away something so sacred.” he moaned helplessly, biting David's ear and kissing his rosy cheeks.

“Please Daniel, don't stop now...” the flustered ginger whispered trembling with excitement. He wrapped his legs around the guy’s waist, feeling both his and Daniel's throbbing cocks pressed between them. He moved his hips amateurly in an attempt to entice the blue-eyed god. 

“...I beg, do whatever you want with me, just use me, you're so perfect I don't want anyone else taking my virginity.” David let out with his eyes tightly shut. Daniel’s cock leaked with precum as he listened to the redheads desperation. He spat into his hand and repositioned his fingers at David's entrance.

He kissed his lips and whispers “Relax…” he moved the arm around the redhead’s waist to the neck and began massaging again. “...if you really want me inside you, just relax.” he kissed the guys cherry lips and felt his asshole loosen slightly. Slowly he teased with one finger. David's breathing stuttered so Daniel went in slowly and let it enter as much as it could. He stared at the ginger's face and when he was relaxed enough, another wet finger entered but now David looked distressed.

“Want to stop?”

“Will it keep feeling weird?”

“No, you just have to give it some time.”

“Then keep going.”

The redhead held Daniel's cheeks drawing him in for a kiss. They kissed each other ravenously as the blonde fingered the once untouched man, building up speed and attempting to go deeper. He made scissoring actions inside him causing David to moan and twitch unexpectedly. 

The redhead's sounds and reactions made Daniel's patience die quickly.

“Can I put it in now? I don't think I can hold back much longer.”

“Oh gosh, okay.” David's voice withered with uncertainty, but he'd grown to like Daniel so much he didn't want to disappoint him. 

The blond slowly pulled his fingers out and grabbed his erection. He placed the tip at Daniel's entrance and slowly pushed forward. David screamed at the pain and tears squeezed out of his eyes.

“FUCK!” the poor boy exclaimed uncharacteristically as he gripped the oily bed sheet, pulling them tightly. 

Concerned, Daniel held him and shushed him. His actions more out of selfishness but there was an inkling of caring for the sweet man underneath him.

“I know it hurts right now but you really need to calm down, I promise it won't keep feeling this bad.”

David wrapped his arms around the blonde and sobbed into the crook between his shoulder and neck, dampening the warm skin.

Daniel frowned and massaged the guy's shoulder with one hand and his lower back with the other. Soon David was taking in deep breaths and began to feel more comfortable with the feeling in his ass.

“You can keep going now.” whispered the ginger, holding on tightly to the blonde.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, just go slowly please.”

Daniel did as he was asked, whilst still rubbing the man's back, attempting to make it as smooth as possible. David kept breathing slowly taking in Daniel.

“Is it all in?” whined David.

“Almost.”

“Fuck! Why are you so big!? It's too much!” 

“If you say stuff like that It'll only get bigger.” he chuckled nervously. “But man, you're so fucking tight, you really haven't played around have you?”

David was about to reply but all he could do was moan ecstatically at the new feeling of Daniel's tip poking his prostate. He pulled on the blonde's back muscles before embracing him tightly and looking at the heavens. 

“Oh my fucking God! Daniel,What is that?!”

The male on top of him grinned exasperated. He sat up disregarding the other's arm lock, and tightly gripped the guy's skinny waist, thrusting his cock in and out off him unleashing all his pent up desire. David’s mind ceased to exist as the dominant guy before him hit his sweet spot continuously, making his head grind against the pillow, his mouth dripping with sounds of excitement mixed with distress at the overpowering sensation inside of him. A warmth began to heat in his lower region which traveled scarcely upwards in the form of a tingling sensation that was boiling blood rushing to the surface, reddening his cheeks and chest.

Daniel briskly moved one hand to the redhead’s neck, squeezing tightly - the feeling of overpowering him making his ego swell as he grunted possessively. David held onto the man's arm gagging and coughing, shutting his eyes tightly. The sense of danger excited him and lost sounds of love clogged up his throat. His dick splattered out cum that landed all over his stomach and chest. The blonde let the shattered man breathe, but instead he let out a suppressed moan and opened his eyes. Daniel groaned in suspense at the feeling of David's asshole getting tighter which forced out a stream of white liquid inside the now tarnished ginger.

The blonde stared at the exhausted man underneath him, watching him breathe lifelessly with his eyes half shut, panting the same way he was. 

Daniel pulled out the small towel that was trapped underneath the pillow and cleared the sticky substance pooling on David's body. He carelessly flung the used rag away when done and slowly fell on top of the recovering body.

The men said nothing as they attempted to catch their breath.

The disorienting feeling was flushed out and what remained was tiresomeness and some mental clarity. 

David lazily nudged Daniel off of him, to the side of the bed pressed against the wall. Daniel was about to get up and leave, feeling maybe he was too rough but the redhead’s arm wrapped around his waist, pushing him where he wanted. The tired blonde closed his eyes placed in comfortable enough position whilst David lay on his side pressed up against the other man, placing his head and a hand on the guy's chest. Daniel smiled in adoration feeling the other man's actions, he pulled the covers over them they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I made Daniel a Christian since I thought it'd be more fitting than to try to make sense of his "Scientology" like religion


End file.
